Alice Warren (Comic Series)
Alice is an interior design student, before the zombie epidemic started. Her dorm was turned into a "safe haven" right after the epidemic started. Alice is also very useful when it comes to needing medical assistance as she learned all of her medical skills from Dr. Stevens in Woodbury. Character Post-Apocalypse Alice is shown to be a quick learner, often picking up medical procedures after watching Dr. Stevens perform them only once. While living in Woodbury, she was Dr. Stevens' assistant, here she helped Dr. Stevens patch Rick's hand up, after it was chopped off by The Governor. She chose to leave Woodbury with Rick, Glenn, Martinez, and Dr. Stevens. Unfortunately the doctor was infected while trying to escape, forcing her to leave him. The loss of Dr. Stevens made her the de-facto physician of Rick's group. During her time with the group, Alice notes that she and her original group of survivors refer to the zombies as "biters," because while some do lurk and some may roam they all will bite and to classify them into separate groups is a silly practice. Its uncertain if her original group of survivors are still alive, dead, or undead, or are currently residing in Woodbury. And if they are, their current status is still unknown. The Prison Alice seemed to get along well with Rick's group and helped pull her weight around the prison. Though there was not much dialogue between her and the others at the prison, Carol was one of the few who talked to her. In addition to saving Rick's life through a blood transfusion with Patricia's blood, Alice also helped deliver Lori's baby girl Judith . Alice also decided to conduct research on zombies; when the group had captured one, she convinces them to let it live for study. The Prison Assault Before her death, Alice was mainly with the rest of the Grimes family. While Rick and the others were watching Tyreese being killed, Rick realized that running was their only chance for survival. He got his family and Alice from their room and they started running to the escape truck. Alice told the Grimes family to keep running, while she covered their escape. She managed to kill a soldier, before she was shot in the leg. Death Killed By *The Governor While covering the prison survivors' escape, Alice was hit in the knee with a bullet. On the ground, she took out another before her gun was knocked away by The Governor. The Governor dubbed her a "bitch" before she was personally killed by him, being shot with a pistol. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alice has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and at least one Woodbury soldier. *Carol (Indirectly Caused) Relationships Caesar Martinez It is revealed during the novel, The Road To Woodbury, that Alice had a crush on Martinez. Rick Grimes It can be surmised that Alice and Rick had a good relationship with each other. During the Woodbury escape, Alice asked Rick if both her and Dr. Stevens could come along with them to the Prison; Rick accepted her request. There was a brief bit of tension between them after she wanted to bring a walker inside the prison walls to study it and to possibly discover the cause of reanimation. She also gave her life for Rick and his family. Whether it was out of her nature, or as a way to say thank you to Rick for taking her away from the Governor and Woodbury remains unknown. Lori Grimes Alice talked to Lori often about her upcoming baby. Lori was also thankful to her after she saved Rick from blood loss and delivered Judith safely. Dr. Stevens Alice was Stevens' assistant, and was believed that he had a crush on her. After his death, Alice shot the lurker who bit him. Alice began crying after this, and the party chose to leave Stevens behind. Axel Alice frequently checked out Axel's bandage. She also walked in on he and Patricia having sex, but didn't seem too mortified. Alice asked from Axel if given the chance, would he have left with Dale, but he confirmed that after his life there, that the Prison was his home. Billy Greene Billy had checked in with Alice to retrieve some aspirin for his constant migraines. The two seemed to have clicked and began a budding friendship that remained unfortunately unexplored, due to the two character's deaths. Carol Carol introduced herself to Alice they had a short chat and seemed to be quite friendly towards each other. This friendship was not explored because of Carol's death. Patricia It can be inferred that Patricia earned Alice's utmost respect and gratitude when Patricia was willing to give some her blood to an injured Rick, thus saving his life. She also walked in on Axel and Patricia having sex, but understands under the circumstances and thought nothing of it. Appearances Comic Series Volume 5: The Best Defense Volume 6: This Sorrowful Life Volume 7: The Calm Before Volume 8: Made to Suffer Volume 9: Here We Remain |}} Trivia *Alice's TV Series counterpart is a combination of herself and Dr. Stevens, forming a single character named Dr. Alice Stevens. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Medics Category:The Walking Dead: Rise of the Governor Category:Deceased